Crossing Paths
by Nayami196
Summary: MadaraxReader Story - In the times of War and Clans, a young women crosses paths with the Uchiha Leader, Madara and his younger brother. 2 completely different worlds clash together. This will be a longer story, I try my best to bring the best out of the characters, who are involved and show there Interactions and relationship to one another, because I like deep stories.
1. Chapter 1: Wedding Eve

_In the era of war and clans, many people cross there paths. So you will cross paths with Madara, if you want or not. Despite the fact, that in the beginning, you did´nt even like him. More will be told during the story. It will be a longer one, because I have many ideas written down and on my mind Chapter, we will see how this leads to, but since they are very interesting Characters with a "deep" character, I like to show many aspects of the characters interactions to another._

Kapitel 1: **wedding eve**

Fire was everywhere around the Village, the simple wooden houses burned down immediately, burning heat brought the still living beings to run in chaos trough the streets and getting away, exept of the warriors who started all this „hell on earth scenario". The beautiful decorated streets, because of the Wedding, which was held in the castle, burned all to ashes. For sure, this Evening shouldn't turn out like this. However the dark dressed men, with the paper fan symbol on there backs run to the opposite direction, to the middle of the city, where a castle was standing. The man with the longest hair, on the front of the group made a serious face, his eyes seem to glow more red than usual, through the reflection of the flaming village, beneath there feels. His fleeing black hair waved through the air, the faster they got. His mind was only clinging to one thought: „Where are you, Izuna?"On the other side of the village, a group of guards were fleeing along with an unconscious man. They entered the forest and felt relieved because they could breath fresh air, and the temperatures became normal for a starry summer night like this. In total there were 5 men who look like guards, there hostage, a unconscious man with long navy-blue black hair, and a woman which looked like she don't belong in this scene. Her beautiful hair, made into a nice updo hairstyle, hold with expensive looking hair needles for that special evening, her wedding. Her make-up, made her eyes more outshining and lips were painted a crimson red. It was hard for her to keep up the speed, because of her layered dress, that felt so heavy, because it was made out of the finest materials you could find in these days. „We have to get away fast! I don't want to stand face to face against the devil, that is his brother! hurry up, Hime-sama, or they will catch up in no time. I hope the decoy in the castle gave us a lot of time.", the commander of the guards said while looking at the unconscious man. The young women looked worried to the man, which was thrown over a guards shoulder: „why we took Izuna-san as our hostage? My father seem to lost his mind, and now our Home is burning down because of this", she guard laughed: „the less of these devils, the safer is our world … and your fathers Idea was it, to keep the idiot here as our hostage, to get the Uchiha protection of our lands without paying them the amount of money they wanted for that, but it seems... our plan went wrong... his brothers wrath will kill us all, so for that reason, we should kill this guy here before he can kill us... or even use him to get us out of here alive, as an guarantee!" , he grins. The young women suddenly stopped and looked at him slightly angry. „I won't allow such tricks! … Our Clan was never one who played such dirty tricks! And he might be an Uchiha, but this doesn't give us the right to kill him, even in this state… he cannot even protect himself or fight back!", she said with burning determination in her eyes. „Enough now, … Hime-sama! Let man handle this things! You only have to look beautiful and shut your mouth! You don't understand it at all.", he fell silent, her hair weaving through the air, but no fear was seen on her eyes, she just stood before the guard who carried Izuna over his shoulders. „Don´t kill him, that is an order!", she shouted now, but before he could even answer her, fire came shot in there direction and the sound of Kunai flying through the air in high speed. She shut her eyes in surprise. As she opens them again, mostly all of the guards were struck down. It was silent for the moment, she could hear her own heart racing and looked around, to see Izuna next to her on the ground, but he seemed to get back his consciousness. He slowly stood up and looked in her direction, he coughed a bit. „Thank you, princess… I could here a bit of your conversation… with your guards."„Izuna! Are you alright?!", the deep unknown voice suddenly broke there interaction and the man, that voice belonged to, stood suddenly between them. She was still a bit shocked because of all that was happening in the matter of seconds. She only felt suddenly a Kunai next to her neck. The long haired man hold it to her, but watched Izuna, as he got up. „I´m fine, I'm fine… thanks to you… and her.", he looked at you, and saw that the other man also look at you closely, it felt weird to have these red eyes starring at you. „If it is so… Izuna can decide your fate, woman…" „my fate?", you spoke silently and looked to both brothers.- So… now I will die, I think… my life was´nt very exciting and short… but at last, I can die outside the cage, called a castle…and getting married to an old guy only to gain more money in my fathers sake -, she thought and smiled slightly. Both men seem to be irritated by that smile and looked at each other, then looking at you again. „Madara, I would request to take her with us, she seems to be an interesting type of woman… when even you look irritated by her… and maybe she brings us also some kind of other amusement."„Fine, if that is your wish, brother.", he starred at them puzzled, and felt like a „thing", somehow. „What the hell do you think I am?" You suddenly said in anger and grip some material of the dress in fists.„a woman", was a cold answer, and before you could even say something again, you were knocked out, everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2: Eye to Eye

**Kapitel 2: Eye to eye**

As you open your eyes, bright light hits like a burning flame, you raise up to sit at the futon, you laied in. You feel so thirsty, as you look around in these traditional tatami room, with a half closed Shōji/rice-paper-door. The sun seem to ho down already, the sky begins to turn orange already. „where am I?", you whisper to yourself and stood up, only to realize, that you didn´t wear your gown and your hair was also loose, without any sign of hair-needles around, as you touch your lips, you only feel that your make-up must be still there. As you look around again, you see some dark clothes laying next to your futon, to switch out of your sleeping kimono, it was the best to dress in these clothes. „everything feels somehow strange... I wonder if anybody is out there... it seems I´m not a prisoner, when the door is halfway open and no shadow of a guard or something seems to be outside", you said to yourself, as you looked out of the Shōji-door, to make a step out of the veranda, before it.

„Your not a prisoner, but you I will cling to you like a shadow, ... Hime-sama.", an unexpected reply to your saying, came from a young men, leaning on a wooden Pilar, that hold the rooftop, near you. It was the young man, the guards of your father took as a hostage, Izuna Uchiha. He chuckled seeing your surprised face. „How interesting to see every emotion on your face, like a mirror of your thoughts", he smiled, „now come, we have to see if your of use or not. Nii-san and the elders are waiting in the big hall.", he said and begin to walk, but kept up the pace you had, as you followed him, not really knowing what will be happening to you.

„By the way, I hope you don´t mind, that I took every possible weapon away from you.", he said while walking, not looking at your eyes.„I understand, for that you took away my hair-needles.", you nod.„smart, women.", an more passive and cold voice said, opening the Shōji-doors of the big hall. The man you recognized immedatly, stood before you two only paying attention to his young brother now. „You´re a bit late. We all waiting here for a while, but now come in and sit down", he said and went back to his felt terrible, all these eyes starring at you, like they could see inside your head and read your mind, so you just sit down, try to make an emotionless face, as good as you could, waiting what would happen now... As you left the room after, what felt for en eternity, you let everything what they said, go through your head again. Unbelievable, that these 5 old people and Izuna said, it would be good to have an hostage like you around. Only Madara does´nt looked so pleased and couldn´t see the „sense" in it, but after all, he couldn´t make his brother unhappy, and also for the sake that you helped Izuna to survive, took a huge step for the consideration of saying it is ok, as long as you don´t break any rule, and as long as you don´t stood in anyones way. Deep in these thoughts, how your life will look now, you hadn´t realized, that the man who was walking before you stoped in his tracks and you suddenly bumped into his back. he turned around and sighed, as you apologized and took a step backwards.

„A daydreamer?", he said after having eye contact with you for a second and looked at Izuna now. „I really hope, it is a good Idea, if that clumsy woman does more actions like that, I´m sure she won´t live longer than a few month under our roof."

„clumsy?", you said and looked slightly angry at Madara, before Izuna could answer his brother. Madara only starred down at you with his deep black eyes, before there color changed to red and a pattern of 3 commas where seen, but showed no sign of fear and hold on your eye conatct to him. Izuna watched you both and tried to break these tension, which was building up.

„Nii-san?!", he said, looking at his brother, who sighed again and shut his eyes, leaning his Hands on his hips, griening and opening his eyes again. They had his natural Eye-color back and he looked at you again.

„It would be a waste anyway... but you have guts, no fear was seen in your eyes... maybe, Izuna is right when he says, that something is uncommon with you, ...Hime-sama", he turned his back to her while saying the words „hime-sama" with a mocking under tone in his voice, than he chuckled slightly and left the veranda into another room of the big house. You feel a hand on your shoulders, it was Izuna´s.

„my my... do you really want to challenge my brother? He is not the type who cares about people he don´t know... and how can I say that... he is not suited to take care of women. His only goals is to think of our clans wellbeing. He is not an ordinary man. He is meant to be a leader, and he is by far the best we could ever wish to have.", he said, and while talking about his brother, you hear Izuna´s admiration to him. They must be very close, even when you couldn´t think that Izuna, who was warm and open hearted, was the brother of the man, who seemed to have the definition of „Demon" or „Devil" kind of well deserved.


	3. Chapter 3: acceptance

**Kapitel 3: acception**

Nearly a month was over now, you slowly get suited to the situation your in. You life a uncommon life for your standards as a princess, but it made you feel much better, than being locked up in a castle, in solitude, even when a lot of people were around you. Everything was strict after certain rules and there was something like respect around, but you knew, that this respect was only meant for your father. Sometimes you asked yourself if he survived that wedding eve in flames but till now, no sign of search for you was found and you thought, even when, the Uchiha Clan didn´t told you about it. Most of the time, you spend watching nature from the veranda or the window of your room, you also got some scrolls to read, or also some paper to write, but there were watchful over you. Allowed to write down something with Ink and a feather, was only allowed when a guard or Izuna was present and took an Eye over you, in case you might want to end your life on your own. You began to write something like a diary, about everything that came to your mind. Person describtions, about the weather or nature, sometimes you drew something in it, as well. A pattern that appeared a lot recently, when you drew without any special goal, was the comma pattern of the Sharingan, the Tomoe. You flinch as you realize that now. „Oh! It seem to interest you, right?", the voice of Izuna could be heared behind you. You were so shocked, that you let out a light sound of fear.

„Sorry, I didn´t wanted to disturb you or anything, you seemed deep in thoughts, you even didn´t hear me coming in.", he said while watching the pattern still. You drawings are nice... does you learn such things in a castle?", he asked curiously.

„Normally no... but I was always alone and felt bored. So I begun to read many scrolls and begun drawing. It was a useful way to waste my time since I was small.", you explained and stood up, „Is something the matter, Izuna-san?", you asked because of his unexpected nodded and smiled slightly.

„I thought you looked so bored the last days and my Brother is so busy with some contracts and so on... so we can´t train today, for that I just thought, I will take you out of this room for a walk.", he said.

„I know you won´t flee and even when, I w-"

„You would catch me in no time, I know... I know", you said and smiled slightly.

„You are the only nice person here, I think, Izuna-san."

He looked at you slightly surprised and pointed to himself: „Me? ahhh... I´m only well raised, that´s all... and you are no trouble maker, so why I should be evil to you?"

You shrug your shoulders. „I don´t know... but"

He suddenly laughed a bit and grined, pointing to the wall of the room next to them.

„You mean Madara, right?", he laughed again, „Don´t take that serious, he is just overworked and also a cunning one, when he would hear to my advise and sleep more from time to time, he would be a totally different person. He would be more relaxed and might even talk to you from time to time, without trying to ignoring your existence.", he said and laughed on. „We should go, I have to visit our father in the evening...", his always relaxed and careless expression changed as he mentioned the meeting with his father.

You just nodded and walked with him outside the residence, down a street where many different shops were Moon shone bright and clear this night, no clouds were seen, too.

Izuna and Madara sat together in his room, after eating and drinking a bit of Sake. Izuna looked around. „No scrolls around anymore, does that mean you can finally take some time for yourself? I´m a bit worried. In a battle with enemies, your undefeated... but this paper stuff seem to slowly kill you. Maybe you finally agree and share some of your burdens with me? After all we are brothers!", he said that with enthusiasm and smiled widely at his brother.

Madara looked at him for a long moment and sighed: „Are you sure?... It is a lot of stuff to do. Your free time will shrink even more than now...", he closed his eyes and rested his head on his Arm, that leaned on the table. „... and you won´t have time, playing around with that noble women.", he said while grinning.

Izuna sighed and rose an eyebrow. „playing?... I´m only kind to our prisoner, not more or less... you better should find your manners, back, brother. You were always impolite when you saw her... even when you know, that I would be dead, when she wouln´t give you some time to find me!", he grined back at Madara, who now raised his brow and took a zip of his Sake.

„You won, Izuna... You won.", he said suddenly and sighed.

„When I see her the next time, I will think back on the things, our mother told us."Izuna couldn´t be more satisfied at this moment, he won in not one, but two suggestions and never imagend that to happen, actually. Maybe it was a sign that his older brother really needed help, in his fight against the paper-demons, called scrolld.

„By the way, how is our fathers wellbeing?", Madara asked and crushed his little victorious world with his question.

Izuna looked at him with a serious face and sighed ans replied: „I think it will happen in the next days, he is in a very weak state now and he hates that. Everytime I visited him, he throw something around and cursed himself, that he is bound to a bed, since months... he also was angry that his pride didn´t showed up, since weeks.", he looked at Madara, meaning him with the word „pride".

Madara closed his eyes and sighed for a moment. „Yes, I know... I couldn´t afford the time, but I will visit him tomorrow. I will see him before he dies.", he slightly smiles, but his eyes looked tired and sad at once. He laied a Hand on Izuna´s shoulders. „Thank you for being my heart and mind, in situations like that... I´m to reckless recently.", he smiled at him warmly and than stood up. „I will say my thanks to that women! That she safed your life!", he said suddenly and wanted to walk out of his room, to hers.

„Brother! It is in the middle of the night, you can´t wake her up only to say thank you!", Izuna went after his brother, while saying that.

 _\- Maybe to much work... my words... fathers nearly death... and Sake, are to much to keep his senses clear -_ , Izuna thought as he grabbed his brothers sleeve to hold him back, but surprinsingly, he doged that perfectly and went on. Izuna tried it again, but failed. „Stop! Niisan... how do you think this will look... do that tomorrow!", he said loud. Madara had already one hand on the Shōji Door, as it opened from the inside and a tired looking face, looked at him.

„Why are you so loud? Is something wrong?", you asked tired while looking at both, only to realize then, that Madara stood only Inches before you, you backed away a bit and looked puzzled at him and then to Izuna.

„Thank you, that you saved my little brother... or better... spared some time for me to arrive.", he said and bowed a bit, then turned immedatly away and walked back to his room, you look in disbelieve after him and than at Izuna, letting moments of silence pass, as you gained back your voice.

„Did he just...?"

Izuna nods: „Yes... and sorry for waking you up... he is just struborn and what is in his mind, must be done... even when he could have done that after sleeping for a few hours.", he said and walked outside, then closed the door behind him and walked in his own room, to still found yourself in the same position and said a few times: „he really... said a thank you...", while muttering that, you went back in your futon to sleep.

This strange moment stuck in your mind even in your sleep. Maybe it was just a dream, you told yourself.


	4. Chapter 4: Moonlight

a few days later, on a full moon night, you decided to go out of your room to sit on the veranda and simply watching the beautiful and mysterious Moon. The light of the moon was incredebly bright, you didn´t even need a candle as light source. No sound was heared, exept the slightly breeze in this warm summer night. You looked around in the garden before the House and listen to the the chirp of the crickets. The world at night always looked so diffrent, you thought and took the paper fan to get some fresh air, cooling your skin slightly. Since yesterday, the temperatures were extremly high. You heared some people talking about the it, and that also in the region, the senju ruled, no drop of rain fell, for a week. Many Uchiha said mockingly, it is a punishment from the Gods to this Clan. You only listend and did´nt have a real opinion to this, because you don´t know anyone of them directly and didn´t want to say something wrong, because this situation was still new and in your former years of living, you never had to take someones side or were confronted with war, directly. You smile slightly and close your eyes, let the moonlight shine on you and relaxe, as you hear a rustle near you. It sounded like a person was moving. You opened your eyes and starred in the direction, only to open your Eyes in shock, to see Madara, sitting also on the veranda, only 2 meters away, but he leaned neyt to the shōji-door. You couldn´t tell if his eyes were closed or open, because he sat in the shadow area of the veranda, that was also the reason you might not noticed him before.

 _\- was he sitting there the whole time? -_ , you thought to yourself.

You could here a light chuckle coming from that man.

„Your face expressions are still very uncommon to me.", he said and grined slightly, but you could barely see that. He sat just in this dark spot. You gained back your normal face expression and looked at him. „This seems to be funny to you, but I´m sorry that I´m not someone with an iron heart, that only has a solem face... but your right, even my father said I should hide my feelings a lot better under a solem face."

„In a world like this, it is better to not show to much emotions, especially in front of your enemy, because this could be your downfall... and in your case, I can image this royal humans have to have a heart of stone... I only met a few Lords, that wanted me and my clan to fight there wars, and I never met one with good intentions for the people who served him. It is all about getting power and money, nothing more matters to them. If they would care about the people who serve them, I think our world would look very diffrent... maybe we would´nt be forced to send our children on the battlefield, or even loose so many of our own flesh and blood.", he said and took a moment before he continued. „but why I tell this to you, you don´t understand anything of this, because you were raised as a privileged child, not knowing the fear of loosing your simblings, or family. I lost 3 brothers till now, but won´t let anyone takeing the life of my younger brother!", he said determined.

„three... brothers?", you asked while thinking about what he said, about loosing 3 brothers, this must be terrible.

„I´m sorry for that. It must be terrible, loosing simblings, I don´t want to imagine this pain.", you say looking down a bit sad.

„As long as I can protect Izuna, I take this as lessons... it might sound cruel to you, but life goes on and I will get stronger to protect him and my clan before every enemy that shows up. Our father, teached us a lot about taking pain to rise above any other beeing. And in the end we an´t choose in which family we are born to, we can only making the best out of our lifes."

You watched him as he said this words, even when he sat in the shadows and you could barely see his face, you imagned it with determination and maybe a slight grin on his lips. In fact it was the first time you talked with him, without any kind of insulting comment from his side about your former princess life or that your and his temper boild over about a sentence, the other one of you said. It was a new feeling, somehow like to see a diffrent face of each other.

„Whats your name?", he suddenly kicked you out of your thoughts with that sudden question. You looked at him startled for a milisecound, before you told him your name.

„I see... so maybe, if you behave, I will use it, instead of your status rank.", he said while chuckling then. „But even so, since you live with us, you won´t get back to that state of a princess, _.", he stood up and took a step in your irection, out of the shadows. You could finally see his face illuminated by the moon light.

„Izuna told me you are bored during the day so I decided to change this. from tomorrow on, you will be trained to become a useful woman.", he said, „good night.", with this words he turned away from you and went back into his room. You look after him and repeated his words. „usefull woman?". With thoughts about the meaning behind these words, you went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: conflicts

A few weeks passed since the fullmoon night of your conversation. Since the next day you took part of the daily life of a normal woman: cooking and over all, a lot of cleaning. Izuna called it „training to become a usefull woman" and you knew, he had these sentence from Madara, who told you something simular in the night of the fore last full moon. As you cleaned the veranda in the midsummer heat, a man came running like he would be chased, calling Madara´s Name as loud as he could. As you watched him running to the clan leaders room, you noticed drops of blood on the fresh cleaned floor and became worried. Without thinking, you ran after that man: „stop! Your wounded! You need to treat the wounds!", you shouted after him, but he only stopped and looked at you irritated, before the door opend harshly and Madara was seen.

„Nayoru! What happend? I thought you and some others are out for buying new food and supplies.", as he saw the blood dripping from a long slash over his Nayoru´s chest, he crossed his armes before his chest, looking very cold. „An Ambush... I see... are you the only survivor?"

Nayoru nodded and hold a hand over his wound. The blood still dripping on the floor. Madara looked suddenly at you.

„_, take him with you and treat his wounds! I will take care of this incident.", he said in an angry tone. Izuna came along the floor and saw you all standing there. „Nii-san, what happend?", he made his hands into fists, as he saw the blood on the floor and the condition of the fellow clansman. You never saw Izuna with such an angry face. All in all, the air around everyone became „colder", when you saw the looks on there faces. But before standing there like a tree, you decide to follow the orders and bring Nayoru to another room, to treat his wounds. In the last weeks, you learned how to stich small wounds and desinfect them with natural herbs or other incredients. The old women who teached you said, you are a fast learner in these methods.

After treating the man, you could here a lot of movement outside the room. A lot of rustle, and many foodsteps. As you walked to the shōji-Door and opened it a bit, you could see a group of fully armed uchiha men, standing around Izuna and Madara, which were also fully armed and with very serious face expressions. You could´nt understand what Madara tolde the men, but with one wave of his hand, the disappered suddenly and after a moment, both brothers disappeared, too.

„No worries, _.", the old uchiha women said, while walking along the veranda to you. „I know them since they were children, nothing will happen to them.", she smiles slightly at you.

„Do I looked so worried?", you asked her while feeling your cheeks blushing slightly.

„You are not used to lock your emotions away,... it is something you see alot in these days. Everyone tries to stay as strong as they can, for there clan and family. Maybe... you are a very uncommon women, but I like you, so I like to introduce our world to you, as much as you wish.", she smiles again. „In the last weeks, you proved yourself to be a very good learner, even when some of us... still don´t know, why our Leader and his brother let you live among us, I think it is refreshing... maybe they see it the same way."

You listened to her worlds and nod. „Thank you, I will go and help the other women to cook, now.", you said and her words made you feel a lot better, for some reason. The old woman looked at you and nod. „You would be a good wife for any man, at first I thought of you as a burden, because Izuna-kun told me you were a princess... but as I watched you during the first days, I saw a lot of guts and no fear of living the life of a normal women, so I´m glad about that."

You smile widely and blush slightly. „Enough said, dear Akane-san. I´m happy that you teached me so many things.", you smile and bowed down before her. „I will go now, have a nice evening walk, Akane-san.", you say at last and go to the kitchen.

At the same time, the group of uchiha, leaded by Madara and Izuna, arrived at the point, where the ambush going on. They stopped and looked around.

„They can´t be to far away!", Madara said, looking at a older man to his left and asked: „Can you track there chakra, Akuma?"

Akuma closed his eyes and focused: „I found 9 weak chakra signatures to the north-east direction of us!", he replied.

„We will follow them!", he said and made a giant jump in this direction, jumping from tree to tree always getting faster and faster. His face was still serious and his Sharingan already activated, reading to show no mercy for the ones who killed and damaged his clanbrothers.

Izuna watched his brother from behind and knew exactly what will happen to the unlucky men, which would cross his path and have to look into his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Scarlet

screams of pain, wincing of fear, blood splattered everywhere. Izuna watched his Brother´s rage from aside the „field of death", mostly his brother had created. He decided to not interfere, as he saw how angry Madara was about the words and actions, the now dead men, made before he struck them down. His eyes gliming in the red sunset. It was like the sky, mirrored the massacre, that happend right under it. Madara was still heavy breathing from his rage and kicked the dead mans head a last time, before he turned away and went back into Inzuna´s Direction. The other Uchiha had watched the scene most of the time, too. Only in the beginng there fought with Madara, but after seeing his enraged fighting style, Izuna told them to get out of Madara´s way, only to be secure.

Madara seem to calm down slowly and deactivatet his sharingan. „I used to much time and energy on these dishonorable men...", he said then and only looked at the field of death, one last time, before he looked at his men and Izuna: „We go home now! We already missed the dinner.", he laid a hand on Izunas Shoulder and after that, they returned to the Uchiha base.

As they arrived in the middle of the night, they saw a small light from far away. It was a lantern, and as the came closer, they saw next to it, the silouette of a women, leaned on wall of the great house, she seemed to sleep.

Izuna began to grin and pushed his brothers shoulder with his right fist. „Someone, seem to miss us."

Madara looked at her and then to Izuna. „Long time, since someone really waited for us to come home, right?"

He nodded: „Yes, Mother was the only one who did that, as we were small. She was still worried about us, anyway."

Madara took the lantern and blew off the flame in it. „This Woman is a secret to me...", he said in a low voice and put the lantern down.

„Izuna, can you bring some food to my room... we can eat together after I brought her to her room.", he said while lifting you up and bringing you down the veranda to your room.

As he walked with you, he noticed how fragile you looked. seeming deep in dreams, he tried to open the Shōji-Door, while shifting you from both hands, who hold you, to one hand. As he were about to open the door, you woke up suddenly because of the sudden shifting of your body, and it happend out of affect: You hit his cheek with the palm of your right hand, because you didn´t expect to wake up like this, holded in a man´s Arm.

He seemed to be as surprised as you and looked for a second like he didn´t knew what was going on, but as he gained back his normal face and realizing the situation, his eyebrows formed a v-shape and he looked very unpleased.

„A slap? ... Is that how you say „thank you", for me to bringing the sleeping you back to your room?", he asked with a slightly dangerous undertone in his voice.

„Y-You... I didn´t expected ever in my dreams, to wake up like that.", you said and look at him. He starred at you for a longer moment, like he expected you to say much more to your selfdefense. „You´re a strange woman after all...", he said and let you down, touching his cheek for a second, than he closed his eyes and crossed his armes before his chest. „Maybe I should teach you to use some weapons, exept of putting you to the women domains... you have a lot of power in your hands... I should be laughing about myself... today I killed a lot of well trained Shinobi... but you could hit me this directly and I hav´nt seen it coming.", he chuckles with a slightly evil undertone.

„I´m sorry for that punch, but please simply wake me up next time...", you say to him while feeling s slight blush coming to your cheeks.

he was much tooo close... -

„Should I leave and let you two alone?", Izuna´s voice said suddenly from behind. You two looked at him surprised and shake your heads, saying „no!", at the same time.

Izuna began to laugh about you two and sat suddenly down in the middle of the veranda, putting down a big plate with food and also putting down a big lantern. „good, then we can eat in your company, _.", Izuna said smiling and begun to eat. Madara looked a bit suspicious, but sat down to his brother and begun to eat. The more these two ate, the more pleased the looked so you simply sat down too and watched them...


	7. Chapter 7: Tajima

The next days, the brothers were training alot more and harder. You thought it must be because of the incidence that happend a few days earlier. Even the other Uchiha men were training, training and training. It felt like it was a preparation for war. Even the atmosphere was quite tense for some reason. Izuna was also more serious then you knew him. So you spend the day doing the daily household things. As you started preparing the meal for dinner, the old Uchiha woman, you knew now well, came in and looked at you.

„_, could you do me a favor? bring this medicine and something to eat to the small house, on the other end of our village, would you be so nice? I would do it myself, but my back hurts a lot today, I think I will rest a bit after making dinner.", she said.

You listend to her and smile slightly. „no problem, I´m happy when I can do something diffrent than... cleaning and cooking."

„Yes, I know... You looked happier as you were around Izuna-kun and Madara-kun and you don´t seem to like caged into a house. I realized your like the wind, as I knew you for a few days.", she said. „You remind me on myself, but I think to be accepted as equals, is something that will never happen to us women."

„we will see... I think that women are as important as men.", you said with determination and began to make some dinner to take to the house, as said.

You took the medicine and the food and left the house, walking along the main way through the uchiha Clan village. It took you a while till you saw the small, lonely house with a beautiful garden, standing on a small hill, surrounded by cherry trees. As you opend the small gate and walk through the garden, you saw the beuatiful arranged stone garden with a small river crossing it. „how beauttiful...", you whisper and come to the front door. Before you left, the old women told you, that you could enter the house without any hestitation, so you walked inside and slip of your shoes to go inside. „the secound room, she said...", you say and lay your hand on the door, before you could say anything that you enter the room, an deep male voice told you to come in. So you did and look at the men, who was sitting up in his futon, watching your every movement and also, like it felt, every inch of you. He had a very strict face expression, but for some reason, you thought on Madara, as you first met.

„So, you must be the outsider", he said, still looking strict.

„outsider?", you asked and look at him. „I´m _, and I´m here to bring you some medicine and food.", you say now and come a bit closer to the man, who looked at you with suspicion in his eyes. you prepared the medicine ignoring that intensive starre, then you went to the oven, to prepare hot water for tea. You had still the feeling he could burn your soul with only his eyes. As you came back with some tea and reached it to him, he took it without saying anything. it felt strange... such silence, it made you feel a bit uncomfortable. You watched him as he took the medicine and after a moment you stood up.

„If you don´t mind, I will go back to the house, excuse me.", you say, bowing a bit. As you turned around, you heard him saying:

„No, you stay here... we are not finished yet, _."

You turned around: „When I should accompany you a while longer, I would like to know your name.", you looked at him.

He looked at you and after a moment, you see one corner of his lips slightly curl up, before he coughed a bit.

„Uchiha Tajima...", he replied and looked at you. You nodded and sat down next to the futon again.

„Tajima-san... you seem to be supicous at me.", you say.

„how bold... uncommon woman, like they told me... I heared you were a princess before... shouldn´t you be more politely then?", you hear him chuckle slightly. „now I understand...", he said while looking through the half open shōji-door, over the garden."

„you... understand „what"?", you ask and followed his gaze, seeing that the sun already begun to sink down and the sky glow orange now.

„everyone spoke about you, as you were brought together with the new clanleader and his brother.", he answered, „... and everyone thought they would use you as pawn for some contract... no one believed you would stay here for more than a month.

you watched him and begun to ask yourself, why you are still here... you did´nt really have any significant advantage or something like that. Sure you looked diffrent from the uchiha women, you saw till now and you might as well, had another kind spirit... but was that the reason you were still here?

Your sinking into thoughts was disturbed by a well known voice, it was Izuna´s. „Father! Look who came with me today!", he said before coming over the veranda, looking around the edge of the Shōji Door. He looked surprised as he saw you sitting next to him. After him follwed Madara, both men were standing before the garden view looking at you both, even Madara seemed to look surprised for a secound to see you 2 there. Tajima looked at them.

„Izuna, and even the to-busy-to- visit-his father... Madara.", he said looking at them. You looked to the 3. „father?", you looked at Tajima and then at the brothers, „ah! because of that he reminded me on you.", you say looking at Madara.

„Yes, he is our father... but why are you here, _?", Madara asked.

You look at him and answered: „I brought medicine and food."

Izuna meanwhile sat down to his fathers side and smiled slightly:

„_, you have a good resitence, not many woman stay long next to fathers side, he has the same temper as Madara.", he says to you.

„Izuna!", both men say at the same time and give him deadly starres.

You suddenly begin to laugh about that and all 3 men look irritated at you, for a moment.

„strange woman.", madara said and sat next to Izuna.

„father... I wanted to visit you now, because...", Madara begun to speak and a slight touch of pain, layed in his voice.

Tajima looked at him: „Don´t worry, Madara... My time has come... and even when I´m leaving this earth, I will be reunited with your mother.", he said amiling slightly and closing his eyes. „I made peace with my fate... but promise me to take care of the clan and Izuna... This is everything I want from you.", then he looked at Izuna: „I know your strong to, but don´t be to rekless... that your brother worries to much about you, while you fight battles... he always has you on his mind, while fighting... I know that.", he looked away then and looked at you suddenly. „What have you planned for her?", he asked suddenly, „It´s uncommon to have a woman waround, without any specific reason."


	8. Chapter 8: the reason why

That night you layed in your bed... recalling what Madara and Izuna had answered to there Fathers question. It still felt strange and you felt stupid that you did´nt realized it much earlier. So you replayed the situation in your head:

/flashback begins/

„I tested her abilities since she came with us.", Izuna had replied and you looked at him questioning. „I tested her reflexes, stamina and also her intelligence...", he added. Tajima does´nt looked so surprised, nodded and looked at Madara: „So you realized it from the beginning?", he gave you a side glance.

 _\- Am I the ONLY one here, who don´t know... what they are talking about?... This feels strange... -_ , you thought and looked with suspicion at them, raising up suddenly. „I don´t know what game you play currently on me... but I hate to be left out... and people talking around me, as I wouldn´t even be in the same room. I had that in my former life as princess... I don´t need that again.", you said angry and walk out of the room, shut the door behind you not really quilty and leaving the house.

/flashback ends/

Still at Tajima´s House, Izuna read a scroll and look at Madara and Tajima... „So you mean... she belongs to that clan?... but why we met her as a princess... from even another clan?", he looked at them asking.

Tajima looked at them. „We fought against them a few times... but that was long before you were born... even I was still a boy, as I first met someone of these clan... they are also a small clan... they were hunted down by several other clans too... so the size shrinked rapidly after the last big war... even I thought they would´nt exist anymore... but it seems that someone did... but that she is´nt aware of that is strange... but maybe these lord adopted her... however... keep an eye on her.", he said

Izuna looked at Madara: „So... it was your idea from the start... but why didn´t you told me about it before? You only said, she could develope to be a useful woman."

„I´m sorry, but I was´nt so sure... after we brought her with us and laid her down in the room, the old woman, Akane, who changed her clothes, had found a small pendant with a tiny symbol and showed it to me, it was diffrent from the other clan symbols she wore a bride of the _ clan. She also told me, that she saw it somewhere before, but not as a small thing, more like something that is shown on a flag or something... so I went to the scroll storage and looked in the older scrolls of Clan describitions... after a few hours of search, I found a text and the clansymbol, but I still had some doubts, so I told Akane to keep an eye on her and tell me everything she makes... and you seem to like her, I knew you would take her with you to train a bit, you are so curious and like to teach your techniques to the younger uchiha."

Izuna nod and smiles. „now I get it... and you think, with the right kind of training... she could be useful?... but she is a woman, no one will take her for granted."

Madara begins to grin: „That´s the reason why."

Tajima grined, too. „I expected you to be tricky like this."

„But at first we must explain that to her and even then, she might be fail... even when she showed some talent in throwing shuriken", Izuna said.


	9. Chapter 9: useful woman?

You sat opposite them, on the table. You listend to Izuna, who seemed to tell you the truth in the harmfullest way he could, but it took him some time to say it the nicest way he could, Madara sat next to him, watching his brother from the corner of his eye an suddenly interfered: „What he wants to tell you in short: You seem to be one of the last blood related beeings to the _ Clan, he tested your basic abilities and you succeded... now we will stop the child play and start your training... maybe your abilities awaken ... maybe not, we will see... When you take this chance and be serious, we will make you a respected warrior... maybe the first one of your gender... or you spend your days cleaning dishes and the floor, it is your choice." He knew exactly that she disliked the last things.

„I will try my best... even when I think, that you didn´t told me everything whats on your mind... but I better try it, as doing cleaning for the rest of my life... and I appreciate your hopes in me.", you answered.

„Hopes?... I would´nt say that. I don´t expect anything, the time will show me the results, that´s all.", he said.

„however... I welcome the chance", you say and think:

 _\- what_ _for a difficult man... he chnages his character everytime we meet... who is the real you, Madara? -_

Izuna looked at Madara and at you: „let´s start, before you two fight each other!" he smiles and walks outiside with you.

Since yesterday, you spent your time away from the house, near was a small forrest, you used for training. Your task was it, to come from one end of the forrest, to the other end, without beeing catched. It sounded much easier than it was. the first view times, you thought it would be good to simply running directly through it, but Izuna instantly catched you without much afford. So you switched tactics and try to be as silent as possible, having a closer look at your surroundings. After you heared Izuna saying, that this „training part", was normally for the children, you were agear to pass this test without failing to many times and taking to much time. you climbed up a tree to have a better view and stopped breathing as you heared leaves rustle. _\- it must be Izuna -_ , you thought. As you heared a step in your near, you hide behind the Tree, pressed on it. From far, you could see the marking, a red flag, weaving in the air. the rustle was gone, suddenly... was he away? you glanced around the tree and after a moment, you started to jump to another tree, to late you realized that some kunai flew in your direction, also kind of late to dodge somehow, you looked shocked in the direction the kunai came from,

 _\- the wounds will be serious, or even kill me -_ , you thought hearing your heartbeat fasten, your eyes widened, but suddenly the Kunai stopped, only inches before your face, standing in the air, as you realized, that also the leaves seemed to be frozen, but you could move freely... what was this?! but however... you realized that it gave you time... to reach the flag, so you moved as fast as you could in the direction, after running for a few secound, only around 20 inches away from the flag, the phenomen stopped, everything moved again and you could hear the kunai hit the tree, but at least, you touched the red flag, before Izuna yould grab you, who was suddenly behind you.

„I got it!", you scremed and reached out your hands, beeing very happy about it. Izuna looked at you, at first surprised, than kind of sceptical.

„How did you do that?" , he asked and broke your happy mood. You looked at him: „What do you mean?", you looked at him.

„You were suddenly gone! from a miliscound to another... suddenly you were 120 inches farther away... I never saw that before, my sharingan couldn´t follow... so... how did you do that?", he questioned seriously.

You looked at him: „Your Sharingan could´nt follow me?... how?... I moved normally... but I feel exhausted now..."

Izuna looked at you with his sharingan activated. „Your chakra is very reduced... so you did something... when you say you could move normally... something was diffrent, right?"

„yes... as the Kunai nearly touched me... they suddenly stopped... and also everything else... exept me..."

Izuna widened his eyes in wonder and seem to think. „I have to tell Madara!... Maybe it is these technique... or so...", he suddenly disappered, leaving you alone.

You looked at your hands.

 _\- I tought a shinobi uses finger signs ... when he uses a technique? ... or could that be... these special types, I read about?... i feel so exhausted... -_ , you thought. You suddenly feel dizzy and you sat down in the gras, breathing deeply, before you had to close your eyes drifting into darkness...

As you woke up again, you found yourself back into your room, it was already deepest night, but you saw a dimed light outside of the room, it shone through the shōji-door. As you stood up and opened the door, you saw Madara and Izuna sitting there, leaned on the wall, they seem to rest. Izuna´s Head rested on Madara´s shoulders. they looked so peacefully. You smile and take a blanket, covering them with it and blowing out the flame inside the lantern. After that you go back to sleep, as silently as you could. You changed before that into your sleeping clothes and strechted, slipping into your futon und wanted to close your eyes, as you heared your door sliding open, and gleaming red eyes starring at you. As a refley to that, you jumped out of the futon, as the silouette came closer, saying nothing but starring at you with these eyes. As you starred into these eyes, you saw suddenly, that the pattern changed, out of these 3 comma like shapes, a rounded pattern formed. This made your heart racing even more, and you knew that you had´nt any weapon to fight this person, that gripped a kunai suddenly. the cold metal reflected some moon light, that shone from behind. You made another step back, but you reached the wall. You gulped and pressed yourself against it, you could´nt look away from these terrifying eyes, as the kunai was raised, to attack you you suddenly closed your eyes, waiting for the feeling of pain, but nothing happend. As you opened your eyes, it was like a view hours before. the world around you, was frozen in time... nothing moved, but you. You knew that this strange effect, only would last for a few secounds, so you ran got away from the wall and hit the ominous silouette with a kick in the stomach and take the kunai out of his hands, holding it now in your own and try to ease down, yourself. The next second after that, the silouette and everything else, were back to normal. He hold his stomach and coughed a bit, the red gleaming eyes disappeared and he turned to you, grinning slightly: „well done... I wanted to see it myself... but I thought you would run, and not use the time to attack me, you have guts."

Still holding the kunai against him you could now see, who he was. „Madara?! Why?! Do you really wanted to-"

„I wanted to test you and your awoken... ability... kind of impressing... but it seem you have only a bit of time, during this kekkei genkei, now take the kunai down, you don´t need to fear me.", he said in his usually cool tone.

You look at him annoyed. „Testing my ability?!... You are crazy! You could have killed me!", you were so angry that you forgot your good behavior .

He only sighed and crossed his armes before his chest. „I would´nt have... I wanted to see if the ability is connected to a close-to-death state of mind... Izuna told me about the kunai scenario.", he said, „now calm down... I got your revange and kicked me... is´nt that enough for you?... When I think about it, you seem to hurt me in unexpected situations, the secound time.

„And everytime it was your own fault.", you said, also crossing your arms before your chest, standing face to face, you watch each other for a long moment, before you hear a yawn from the outside, and you both see Izuna coming in

„what are you doing?", he asked and stretched.

„nothing!", you and Madara say at the same time.

Madara went out of the room then, while saying: „we start serious training... tomorrow morning, prepare for it." These words said, he walked into his room. Izuna followed him, going into his own room, after closing the door to yours.


	10. Chapter 10: Limits

If it was day or night did´nt matter anymore. All possible hours where used for training and preparation. Indeed, the hard work paid back, reading all scrolls you could, learning about what a shinobi had to be, clans, jutsus, rituals, it was like a break, even when it was work, but still you were more exhausted through the training lessons with the brothers. The first day your training started, you felt like it could be impossible, to survive only one minute, when both stood as partners against you, but it was mostly that one watched carefully and the other trained or fought with you, after that they analysed everything, giving you advises about how to do this better, or avoid that. After a few days, it became a routine and you were even excited and liked that, but you always had in mind, that it was all serious and no play time. Madara told you from the first day, that he had his plans, when you developed like you should. All in all, the hardest of all parts of the training was to unlock your special ability when you wanted it to happen. Izuna had Ideas how it maybe could be trained, but two methods already showed no effect. It took you already some hours. You sat on a rock, near a waterfall and tried to go deep into you, focusing on yourself. The meditation you actually tried since 2 days, but after sitting all these hours every day, you had the urge to move, also it was´nt easy to be not distracted by everything that was around you. Your eyes closed, breathing deeply and having your eyes closed, you suddenly hear some footsteps coming closer, as you opend your eyes, you saw long flowing black hair and red eyes starring at you. You used his appeareance as a good reason to stand up and strech. Madara looked at you with a solem expression.

„How is your traing? any results?", he asks boldly.

You sigh, „Unfortunately no... when you mean my special ability."

„Sure I meant that.", he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. „It is a shame, that you seem to be stuck at that point... all your training could be useless, when you can´t awaken your ability if you want it to... The next fullmoon is not far away... there will be a gathering of clan heads of our enemies. I was sure I could use you to get information at that meeting, but now I have to rethink about that.", he said and wanted to walk away.

You go after him a few steps: „Wait... give me a bit more time, please! I promise you I will succed with my training!", you say with determination in your eyes.

he turns to you and watching you closely: „Fine... 3 Days... the next fullmoon is in 5 Days...", he said and added „...and remember to concentrate on the feeling."

„which fee-", you wanted to ask what he means by that, as he pushed you with to hands and much force, away from him, making you fly over the edge of the waterfalls cliff. You were shocked and try to turn into the fall, but even when, with that speed, you fell, it would feel like smashed on a rocky ground. You closed your eyes and concentrated.

 _stay calm! ... and stop!... stop... STOP! or I will die! -_ , you thought while falling.

You saw the sparkling water surface coming closer and closer. „I ... will survive!", you pushed your doubts away and suddenly, you felt that something was diffrent. You fell slower, and slower and slower. Everything around you seemed to happen in slow motion. You concentrate now on this feeling and breath in deeply. You are landing on the water surface, standing on it, as if you would only making a step. After that You could see Madara, he was also in movement, but still much much slower than usual, running above the water surface in your direction.

 _\- is he running to me, to stop my fall?... but I alrea- ... yeah... the time, I feel my chakra beeing used alot... - ,_ you thought and concentrate on the flowing chakra, to reduce it, with that, the slow motion effect went of. Only a second later Madara stoped his run before you. „So... it worked right?", he asked, „you fell with a lot of speed, I was not sure if it would went out, as planned. So I came to rescue you, in the worst chase, but suddenly I could´nt see you, or better it was a strange feeling, like you moved faster then me..."

„Faster than you?... no... everything was just slowed down, I saw you running like you would move only an inch per minute or so... I can´t discribe it really... but the time did´nt stoped this time."

he looked around. „Father told me something like that... he said, some people of the _ clan, could manipulate time, like it was nothing... but only a view, and in the end, they lost because of beeing rekless with that ability.", he looked at you again, deactivating his sharingan. „by the way, he asked me if your training works well, he is not so sure if a woman can handle that ability.", he grins at you.

You cross your arms over your chest.

„Times change, tell him that! I think I learned a lot of stuff, for a „woman"...", you say, grining back at him.

He nods: „I have to admit, that you are right... but I hope I don´t have to bring you in uncomfotable situations, everytime... that your training development works.", he said and changed his pose to a more relaxed one. „We should go now, dinner is prepared.", he said while walking back to the shore, taking the way home. You look after him and follow, walking faster to catch up with him.

„How is Tajima-san?...", you ask while looking forward.

„Still alive, I´m from his blood, don´t think we die so easily.", he says.

„You don´t need to putting it out like this, I know that you worry about him."

he looks at you for a moment, in the corner of his eyes: „mmhh, seems like you slowly learn to analyse characters, right?"

„I don´t need to train that... I´m good in this. I saw enough fake people..."

„Yes, I remember... Hime-sama.", he says mockingly and looking, with a winning grin over his face, forward to the houses of the uchiha village.

„Don´t look like you had won our little talk.", you say, but smile slightly.

Izuna and Tajima were already eating, as you arrived. You were a bit surprised, as Madara went to his House of Birth, and not to the Uchiha-Leader house you knew so well.

Both men looked at you, as you came inside the room. Izuna gave Madara a curious and questioning look. Madara knew what he wanted to know as there eyes met. „the blockade is over.", he just said, while taking a bowl of food and begun to eat. Izuna grined and looked at you.

„I was sure she can do it!", he said with enthusiasm.

Tajima watched the scene silently and ate up: „Not many days left, till the meeting is hold... I hope all your plans go well. If it works, the Uchiha could get a lot more intellegence about the things going on, we maybe can stop them before they think about an alliance or something like that.", he said and look at you, „I hope you can image, how much weight is on your shoulders... even when you are not part of our clan... my sons trust you, don´t loose this fragile bound... I won´t be here for long, my days are counted... I don´t want to die, seeing the Uchiha loose some of there pride and glory."

You listened to his words and nod. Madara looked at his father.

„You know, I always have a backup plan, if things go wrong... you might set her under to much pressure, when you say things like that... today she only made a small step forward. I think the next 3 Days will be the hardest she ever had.", he looked at you and drank some of the Sake, that stood before him.

Izuna watched the scene: „we did´nt had such family dinners, in a long while.", he smiles satisfied.

„Family dinner...", Tajima said with a weak voice, „we will see, if it is one."

 _\- why does he and Madara often speak in such criptical ways? ... must be run in the family, at least Izuna speaks without these hidden meanings... I´m glad about that -_

Izuna looked at you: „She feels like a sister to me... somehow, even when I don´t know how it is to have one.", he said. Madara and Tajima exchanged glances after he said that.

Tajima sighed: „I rememeber you saying that as you were small... you wanted a little sister.", he looked at Izuna. Madara nodded:

„Yes, I think I remeber, too... but I think he wanted a sister, that he does´nt have to worry about her as much as he would worry about a little brother."

You sat there with a smile, feeling slightly honored about what Izuna said. „thank you, Izuna.", you said still smiling.

„You only belong to this family when you take your training more serious and when you show me your worth, in 3 days... understood?, Madara suddenly said to you, after he saw Izuna and you smiling at each other.

„nii-san, how you mean that?", Izuna asked and than widened his eyes: „will you...?", he begun a question. Tajima looked irritated and a bit like he was´nt sure, what Madara meant.

As Madara felt all eyes on him, and even your irritated face expression, he begun to explain: „When everything goes according as planned... and you proof yourself as a trustworthy and good shinobi... then you might get the chance to wear our clan sign.", he said, crossing his arms again before his chest and closing his eyes for a moment.

„Really?", Izuna and you said at the same time. Tajima coughed a bit as he choked while drinking his tea, looking at Madara a while, but only sighed slightly.

Madara looked at you: „Only when every single condition is fullfilled... I think woman always need some kind of reward, to do what they should do."

„The last sentence was a waste of your breath.", you only said and decided to overlook it and don´t start a war of words.

He only smirked slightly: „I know.", was his reply to that.

 _\- That man is a book written in many languages... no wonder that he isn´t married -_ , you thought and decided to ignore that, enjoying the evening together with these 3 men.


End file.
